Press Play
by HartJBiebs42
Summary: Demi needs to learn to let go of the past in order to help others who need someone to hold on to. XNiley/Nemi/MiamX
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to my head all of a sudden but it really has changed from when it wwas planted into my brain. This shows you how when you start writing, your fingertips really can lead you to anyplace at all. I hope you enjoy it! R&R!! (I just learned what that meant LOL :D)**

* * *

_Chapter I_

I skimmed over the first few questions on the exam.

_What was Newton's first law of motion? Speed equals distance over what? What pieces of information are needed to calculate acceleration?_

It was no use to try to rack my brain in search of information given in the class when I'd been practically sleeping for the answers.

Stifiling a yawn, I sat back in my chair, making a squeaking noise on the hard floor.

At the spine-tingling noise, my eyes darted to my science teacher, Mrs. Troopman, to see if she had noticed the slight distraction.

False alarm. She was staring at her computer screen, probably researching the latest science technology.

I let my body fully relax into the plastic chair while slipping my Ipod earbuds up my sleeve and into my ear.

I rearranged my long black hair so it was fully covering any showing white cord.

I closed my eyes and let my mind clear and just listened to the soft beat pumping through my skull.

Before I knew it, the blaring sound of the school bell was ringing and the kids in my class were shuffling out of their seat and turning in their completed tests to Mrs. Troopman.

I took my precious time turning off my Ipod, then grabbing my blank paper and dropping it off at the teacher's desk before turning on my heel and out the door. I was safe…almost.

"Demetria." Mrs. Troopman called out from behind me.

I rolled my eyes at my full name that teacher's felt they needed to call me to have more authority or something stupid like that.

I turned around. "It's Demi."

"Demetria." She said with a sharp tone to prove her power over me. "Would you please come over here."

I almost wanted to laugh at the word "please" coming from her, but I went anyway, too tired to put up a fight this time.

"Yes, Mrs. Troopman?"

She was holding a piece of paper up while she looked at me from beind her bottle cap glasses.

"Demetria, You didn't answer one question on this test. Or the last one, or the one before that." She gave me a pathetic look. "What's going on with you? Last year you were my best student, scoring one hundered percent on practically every test. But now…" She let her sentence hang in the air between us.

"Why don't you even try? Is there a reason for this, Demetria?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "No."

"Then what is the problem?" She gave me an impatient look.

"The _problem_," I said while making air quotes withmy free hand, "is that science is useless. I'll never use it in my life later, so why waste time learning it?"

This is the time when the teacher was supposed to start a lecture about how everything you learn in school becomes useful later in your life, but instead, Mrs. Troopman pursed her lips, looked down at the stack of papers in front of her and started to add red marks all over the first sheet on the stack.

It didn't look like she was going to add anything else so, shocked, I turned on my Converse chucks heels and left the room without a glance back.

I walked down the narrow hallway with my head down, teenage kids a blur through my periferral vision.

I was a stingray swimming in a sea full of goldfish.

I looked up at the school kids passing by. They all had a group to go with, a piece of the puzzle. I was that extra piece from a missing puzzle accidently put in the box labeled 'West High'.

There were the Hello-Kitty nerds, like Missy Karls, the mysteries, like Kevin O'Brien. The jocks, Patrick Downsey. The drama club geeks with head geek Clara Sheinwitz. And, of course, the populars, with homecoming king and queen, bottle blonde Hannah and her boyfriend, Nick.

Something was strange about them today, though. Although they were holding hands, they seemed distant. They weren't making their usual barf-worthing googly-eyed look at eachother, as usual.

Now, Hannah wore this look on her normally flawless features that executed a concern or even guilt. As for Nick, he wasn't even looking towards his girlfriend, sort of just spaced out in his own little world.

_Wait, why am I even worried about them? After all that they put me through, no. I don't care._

Getting the flashbacks from my previous summer, I could have ripped open my chest right then and there and died in the middle of the school hallway, no one even stopping to be the good sumeritan. No one cared about me anymore.

I saw the girls restroom just in my line of sight and I thought some bathroom stall crying therapy would be just the thing I needed right now.

An african-american girl came out and I slipped in to find no one in there. I chose stall 3, my favorite.

Bringing my legs up on top of the toliet seat after I sat down, I rested my chin in my hands and just let the tear drip down from my heavy mascara-covered lashes.

I heard the bell ring and relaxed more, knowing that all the other students would be sliding into their assigned cheap chairs, ready to listen the the teacher's familiar drone.

All of a sudden, I heard the bathroom door swing open and two girls voices fill the air.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." One of the girls said.

The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't just quite put a name with it. I leaned over a little trying to see throught the crack in the door and see who these girls were, not that I was one much for prying.

"Hold on, let me make sure no one else is in here." The other voice was telling the first.

I heard the scrape of shoes on the bathroom floor. As I heard the sound coming closer and closer to my stall, I held my breath, not wanting to be found like this, sitting on a toilet with a red, tear-streamed face.

I saw red high heels right below my stall door and a glimpse of chocolate brown curls hanging down, but still no face showing.

"All clear." Red-heels girl assured the other girl in the bathroom. Suddenly, I knew who the girl with the brown hair was: Sel from homeroom. And that meant that the girl she was talking to had to be…

"Han, It's okay, I'm sure Nick will understand."

"I can't tell him, are you kidding me?!" Hannah cried in disbelief. "You know how he is, Sel. He will spaz out and then go kill Liam."

Hmm..Hannah had a secret that involved Nick being mad and Liam, the perv that's a year older than all of us.

"Well then what are you going to do, not tell either of them?" Sel questioned.

There wasn't a peep from Hannah for awhile, she must have been thinking hard. If not under these circumstances, I woulda laughed hard at my own little joke.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do." Hannah concluded.

"Han…." Sel trailed off.

"No, Sel. This is my decision. I will just find a way to trick Nick into thinking that it's his."

"Did you two ever..you know."

"No." Hannah replied sharply. "That's the problem. God, you don't understand anything."

I could tell Hannah was really angry now, her tone familiar to me from when everything happened that summer.

"Han, calm down, I'm just trying to get the whole story. Remember yesterday what Doctor Louise said, exerting your anger on others isn't the right way to handle anything."

They went to a shrink? Oh my God, t's not like they are a couple of 40 year olds having marriage troubles.

I heard Hannah sigh. "You're right." She sounded defeated.

"We should go back to class, Mr. Clooney is probably wondering where we are."

"O.K." Hannah was probably too tired from all that steam bubbling over to put up more of a fight.

I heard the bathroom door open and close, but sat in my stall for another minute, just to be sure. As I opened my stall door, I let that whole conversation soak into my brain.

I looked in the mirror at my reflection. Other than the red, blotchy skin I get after crying I was still the same person. Same black hair, same dark eyes, same curvy body covered by a baggy UCLA sweatshirt and too-tight ripped black skinny jeans.

Weird, I thought.

I felt disoriented, almost like my mind and body were seperated, but why?

I kept thinking back to the conversation, wondering what the two most popular girls in school had been so worried about. It didn't make any sense.

I washed my face, careful not to ruin my emo-like make up. Then I waited, silently, drowned in my thoughts until the bell rang once again.

I scurried out of the bathroom door back into that sea of goldfish, only this time I felt like a catfish, maybe different on the outside, but somehow connected to these harmless other creatures.

I saw Hannah up ahead laughing with Sel, and I once again morphed into that out-of-place stingray, confused and alone, not part of anything.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes and stupid metaphors, word choices, etc. Hopefully next chapter will be out in a week or so. R&R!! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter two but personally I think it's really horibble cause I was extremely distracted while I was writing it and wrote it in about 45 minutes (usu. the chapters take a few hours spread out in a couple of days) & i just was trying to get it to 1000 words. I guess what I'm trying to say is it's not my highest quality chapter. Sorry in advance :/**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

I continued coloring the circle around and around and around until my pen finally broke through the thin piece of notebook paper.

I sighed and moved my eyes up to the clock above Mr. O'Donald's bald head and immediately perked up.

Only 2 more minutes until the final bell.

I might have been a little kid about to go on the plane to Disneyland for how I felt inside.

My eyes stared, unblinking, at the long hand ever so slowly moving towards the big 12.

BEEEEEEP

I practically fell over jumping up out of the small plastic chair. I grabbed my books and scurried out the door.

As I entered the hallway, it was already filled with teenagers scurrying about.

They were all talking excidetly among themselves about their weekend plans.

From what I caught while zooming past, there is going to be a big party at someone's house. Probably Hannah's, as usual. Not that I have ever been to one.

I made it out to the parking lot and immediately started scanning the lot.

How could my memory of this morning's paking be so fuzzy, it was only 8 hours ago.

I saw the beat-p red Toyota and immediately breathed a sigh of rrelief.

As I made my way over to it, I could practically hear the angels ahhhing.

I got the keys out of my book bag and put them in the keyhole of the front seat door.

I opened the latch and slid in the ripped leather seat.

I heard the familiar rumble of the engine starting up after turning the car on. I let my eyes close for just a second and let the whole mess of a day be relieved from my brain.

I opened them again and immediately felt the vomit climb up my throat.

Directly outside of my windshield was Hannah and Nick swapping spit.

During their salva exchange, my eye connected with Hannah's and I swear she smirked at me.

_Smirked._

I scoffed in disgust at both their makeout session and her immaturety.

It's one thing to do what she did to me, but she didn't need to rub it in my face.

I put the Toyota in reverse and backed out, sure not to even so much as glance towards the lover's direction.

Once on the highway, I decided it was too quiet for my liking, so I plugged my Ipod into the adapter and hit the play button.

The rock beat of Kansas, one of my favorite old band, filled up the painful silence all thorugh the small space of my car as it ran through the many speakers located throughout the Toyota.

I hummed along to the song, all visuals of Hannah and Nick's cuddlin being eliminated thorugh the rough vocals.

That was the stuff.

I pulled into my dad's driveway and got out. First thing I heard when I walked into the door was a baby's cry. Then the soft mum of a woman's voice trying to sooth the angry baby.

This is what I have been coming home to for the past month after my dad knocked up a random waitress and decided to let her move in then eventually marry her.

She finally had Rhiannon Courten Lovato on August 12th.

I dropped my keys on the counter, making a loud clanging noise.

My step-mom, hearing this, looked over at me while shhing the baby and whispered a "Hello there, Demi. How was school today?"

Ever since she had married my dad, she thought she was actually my mom, always annoying me with normal mom-daughter questions. Well, I didn't need a mom, especially not one out of her.

"Hi, Gia." I blantly said, not bothering to anwser her quuestion.

I grabbed a diet coke from the fridge before heading upstairs, Gia not even noticing my self-dismissal, too busy bouncing her real daughter up and down in her arms doing that annoying thing where she says " who's a good baby? Yes, you are aren't you? Yeees, you aaare." probably honestly thinking that the dumb baby would understad her and shut up.

Instead, she drooled all over herself and Gia.

I turned my head away in disgust.

My step-sis was almost as gross as the lovers I saw earlier. Almost.

I walked past my dad in his office and stopped briefly to glance through the glass window.

He was staring at the screen, unblinking, almost memerized in the light up machine while his fingers were practically vibrating across the keyboard.

It was a good day of writing, I could see for the fact that his lunch sat on his desk, untouched.

He was working on his latest novel, a sequel to his New York Times bestseller, Creation Everlasting.

I know, stupid title. I didn't agree to it.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was oblivious to the fact that his hooker wife was downstairs, deprived of sleep, trying to practically wrangle their little girl.

If I were Gia, I would have divorced the man who only lives to please himself.

You think I'm overreacting? Oh yeah, for my 8th birthday party, guess what I got? A signed edition of his book. Yeah, and that's not it. He _took it back _to re-sell it.

My first date? He asked the boy who was taking me out if he wanted an autograph.

When he was telling me he was divorcing my mother? He blamed it all on my mom, the fact that she couldn't take the price of his fame.

I continued down the hallway towards my room and found the biggest surprise of my life sitting right there on my bed.

Hannah Cyrus. Thee Hannah Cyrus. And she was _bawling._

I didn't know whether to run or slowly back away.

Instead, I stood frozen, utterly confused.

She looked up at me with a tear-strained face and, ever so quietly, I heard from her something I had imangined so many times before, but never in a million years had I thought would come into reality, especially not in this way or place.

As the two words croaked from her bright red lips, I swear I would have been less surprised if a monkey had come running in a tutu proclaiming that he had just mastered the foreign tongue of Arabic.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**That last sentence was not only coming from Hannah's lips but mine as well. This chapter sucked, I know, you can tell me tht. Hopefully next chapter will be out soon and better. P.s. I got the dad and mom idea from Sarah Dessen's book Along for the Ride. Very unoriginal I know, but I just finished the book and couldn't have thought of better characteristics for those two then that. So thank you, . Stupid writer's blo****ck :(( R&R.. i appreciate it ~xoxo~ T.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry this is late, my brother would NOT get off the damn computer for even an hour. But today I finally finished it! I hope you guys enjoy it. It has a major twist in it that will change some character's lives _forever_. Dun dun dun. Yeah, I'm cheezy. Anyway, R&R! p.s. srry 4 the pissy 'tude last time. I had a ruff day.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

I stared back at the unnatural blonde, my jaw dropped, dumbfounded.

After all this time, she was finally giving me an….._apology?_

I didn't know what to do, so I did what was natural for me. I put up my guard.

Crossing my arms tight around me , squinting my eyes at the tear-streamed girl in front of me.

"Sorry?" I questioned. "Sorry? After what you two did to me all you have to say is..you're _sorry_?"

"Yes, Demi. I truly am—"

I put my hand up towards her, signaling her to stop.

"I don't even want to hear it. Just take your boyfriend and get the hell away from me."

"But---" she started again, practically crying.

"No. Get your ass off my bed. And while you're at it, don't get the sheets wet with your tears."

Hannah opened her mouth in protest, but when I raised my eyebrows at her in a you-don't-wanna-mess mannor, she pursed her lips, looked at the ground and finally said "okay."

She patted down her church girl skirt and got up, walking towards the door.

She stopped when she got to me and said. "I really am sorry."

I kept my tough girl act up and avoided eye contact. She stayed just a moment longer before sighing and moving on.

I stayed in my spot, arms still crossed, as I listened Hannh make her way down the carpeted stairs.

As her steps padded along the kitchen floor, I could barely make out Heidi's warm, fuzzy call to Hannah, trying to lure her into taking a cookie for her journey home.

Hannah, being the polite girl she was, of course said 'no, thanks though.'

Then, ever so slightly I heard the back door open, then close. Instinctively, I moved towards the window in my room that overlooked the front yard.

I saw Hannah make her way down the driveway, momentarily stopping to look up at my window.

I moved back into the shadows so that she wouldn't see me.

A beat-up Ford Truck pulled in next to the driveway and, to my surprise, high-matinence Hannah went in.

So, either Nick had gone all out and completely changed his preppy boy personna into a sleeze, or that wasn't Nick who was picking Hannah up.

That only left one person. Liam.

I wondered what was going on with them.

For a second I was worried for Hannah. I knew what kind of person Liam was, at one point when I was really messed up, I let him take advantage of me. Then he just left me on the side of the road, literally.

I had woken up with a mouth full of pebbles and nothing but miles of gravel road stretched out on either side of me, a beer bottle in hand with no recollection of the past 24 hours.

After a second, that wave of endearment passed, replaced with the image of me coming out of the bathroom to the pair in full-on makeout.

I was trembling with anger just thinking about that night, my fists balled up and knuckles white, they were so clenched.

I took a deep breath and let the anger slip away, from they tips of my dyed hair roots to the bottom of my black-painted toes.

I heard voices downstairs, even one that resembled my father's booming radio-type voice.

I sat upright in my bad and decided to go check it out. I tiptoed across the soft-carpeted floor, careful not to step in the spot that made the big creaking noise.

I peered around the beige corner, almost being blinded by the bright colors.

There were women in all different colored dresses, hot pink gown to flowing canary yellow mini.

Between when I had gotten home from school and now, Gia had cleaned up and slipped into a fire-hydren red strapless dress that complemented her beach blonde hair and glowing tan. I also noticed it was made o complement her after-baby bust.

With a long arm stretched around her dainty shoulders was my father looking spif in a tux. He wore a million-dollar smile that he always seemed to manage to bring out while their wealthy guests came over.

I could see him gesturing towards a graying man over to the backyard, where a pool, hot tub and all new landscaping had been put in, most likely trying to one-up the millionaire, who's backyard was nice, but just not quite as nice.

The man just smiled and half-nodded back, the obvious sign of trying to hide the jealousy oozing out.

My father threw his head back in a big, boisterous laugh, catching my eye in the process.

I was about to receed back to my room, for I didn't want to go mingle among the richies if my father would try to usher me over.

But instead, he just went back to chatting among with his fellow wealthy commerad, pretending to not even notice me, probably too ashamed of me with my slutty clothing and bad hair job to introduce me to his "friends".

I was _so_ angry.

Maybe it was that anger that made me do what I did next, maybe it was just the general annoyance for my dad, but either way, I would regret this little burst for a long, long time.

I stomped down the stairs, earning the attention of almost every guest.

"Hey, Dad. It's fancy seeing you here." I grabbed champagne from the nearest tray.

He kept his brilliant smile, not faltering one bit. "Hey, Dems. I was wondering where you were. Why didn't you come down to the party sooner?"

Some people may have believed his little act, wondering if he actually did see me before of not. But not me. I had know this man for my whole life, I knew when he was faking it.

" Oh, my I would have but I thought you may not have wanted me to come see you, you may have been, oh, I don't know, hiding something from me." I took a sip of the champagne and swished it around while looking at my father's never-failing face. So, he still didn't get it.

"You know, last time I came to see you in the middle of one of your social events, I found you in an unexpected situation."

I knew I stuck out like a sore thumb with my ripped jeans and Sex Pistols vintage tee. Acting out like this while everyone watched on didn't help too much either.

My dad's facial expression changed right then and I knew I had him.

"Demi, please—" He started.

"I know, I know. It wasn't you, it was Maria, I've heard it all before."

Just then, Gia cut in and stared straight into my father's eyes. "Maria? Our old maid? What about her?"

"Nothing, hon—"

I cut in. "Oh he didn't tell you?" I pretended to be shocked. "I thought in marriages you told each other everything.."

Gia raised her eyebrow to her husband, who now looked guilty and trapped. He looked towards me, pleading, and all I gave him a smug look. All was going perfectly.

"Well, um, I need to go finish my homework, so I think I will let you guys talk this out.." And I skipped happily up the stares, away from the parallel world my dad and Gia lived in.

Gia noticed all the awkward stares from her party guests. "Um, I'm afraid that these festivities are going to have to wait until another day." And she clapped her hands in a sort of get-the-hell-out-of-my-house-so-that-my-husband-and-i-can-yell-at-each-other.

There were many whispers passed between the guests as they made their way out the door.

My dad stood frozen, his eyes looking ferviantly around the room for a quick escape while Gia just plastered a fake smile on her face, thanking each and every one of her guests for coming.

When the last person filed out of the door (obviously drunk, might I add) Gia turned to face my dad with her arms crossed, a pissed look screwing her normally pretty features.

I turned and left for my room, locking the door, knowing fully well that there would be a sleepless night full of endless yelling ahead of me.

* * *

**Blah blah blah. All I have to say is I hope you liked it. Oh! & what do you think of the twist? Stupid? R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I only wrote this in an hour, so it might be horrible and filled with mistakes so srry :0 Anyway, I hope you like it--R&R plz!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of wheels against the hardwood floor.

_Uh-oh_, I thought, instantly knowing something was up.

I pushed myself off my bed and tip-toed down the stairs, noticing Gia's door was still closed and not wanting to disturb her. I knew I already had done enough harm.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was facing my father's back. He was on the phone, talking quietly and quickly. The only words I heard were 'Gia' and 'divorce'.

He shut his phone closed then turned to me and practically jumped out of his skin.

He grasped where his heart was (if there was one under there) and gasped "Oh, Demi, you startled me. I didn't hear you come down."

I ignored him. "You're divorcing Gia." I said, more of a statement than a question.

" Oh, um you heard the conversation?" I nodded. "Well it's not that the divorce is for sure, I'm just going to give Gia her space and..we need to discuss the situation over our little…break from each other." He looked nervous the whole time while saying this.

"Well, where are we going then?"

"I will just be staying at the Pierre Terrier up the road here."

"You mean the one that's, like, fifty miles _up the road_?" I asked.

"Uhhh…yeah. But you can still come visit me all the time, like on the weekends or—"

"Visit?" I cut him off. "You mean I'm not even coming to stay with you?"

I swear he almost cringed a little at my bluntness. "That is correct." He finally said, staying ever so buisness man-like.

"Um, then where the hell am I going to say?" I put on the attitude.

"Don't use that vulgar language around your father." He scolded.

"Don't dump your daughter on the side of the road." I shot back.

He sighed, clearly not wanting to put up with me any longer. "You will be staying with Gia for the time being."

" And did she agree to this?" I said snootily, knowing I was making it worse for him, though I really didn't give a damn.

He gave me a disbelieving look. "Yes, of course she did, do you think I would actually disappear just leaving a teenager with her without her consent."

I was about to say yes, but her stopped me by putting his palm in front of my face. "Nevermind don't answer that."

We just stared at eachother for what seemed like hours before he looked down then walked over to his bags, lifted them up, then awkwardly pulled me in for a hug saying good-bye while I stayed in my statue arms-crossed position.

He walked back to the door, pulling at the knob.

"So that's it?"

He turned his head towards me.

"You're just going to give up? On your marriage? On the woman you love? On your own baby?"

He opened the door, clearly ready for an easy exit to this conversation, but I wasn't going to let him get the benefit of the doubt.

"You're doing it again!" I shouted. "You're doing just what you did to mom! You were the reason for her dying! You killed her!"

With that, he slammed the door, those words hitting home in the guilt factor.

All was quiet for a while, me just standing there looking at where my father had been. Then I heard a door opening upstairs and quiet footsteps making their way down the hardwood floor.

Gia stepped out in front of me and put her arms around me, pulling me in for a close hug.

I knew she heard it all.

Suprising myself, I hugged her back and placed my head on her soft, blue robe, letting all my tears fall and soak into the silky fabric.

We didn't say anything at all for a long time, her just rubbing my back and me just getting her robe all snotty.

Finally she pulled away and I wiped my nose. "I-I better go get r-ready for sc-chool" I said, sniffling.

Gia just nodded so I took that as a cue to go upstairs.

I let all my wash away with the steam that filled the air. When I stepped out and looked into the mirror, I felt this strange tingling sensation. I looked at every delicate feature that was planted on my face.

I had clear skin, a slopey nose, plump lips. Chocolatey-brown eyes that were accented by naturally-long lashes. My eyebrows were thick and strong-looking. But lastly I noticed my chin. It had a clef in it, which I usually cursed, for I thought it was so ugly-looking. But now taking a second glance, I liked it there. It had this unique twist and my face without it would be nothing special.

I glanced at the pile of make-up on my counter, most of it black or at least dark, smiled and walked away.

I got downstairs to see Gia making scrambled eggs. "Mmm, that smells good."

She turned around to see me. "Oh, don't you look gorgeous today."

"Are you trying to say that I usually don't?" I joked.

"No, no. It's just I've never seen you go _au natural." _

"Oh, well I guess I decided that I needed some change in my life."

She just smiled and went back to the eggs.

I told her I had to go, got in my Toyota and drove off.

The moment I parked in the school's parking lot, I immediately wanted to back away.

Ever since the whole incident with Hannah and Nick had gotten around, I had been getting a lot of stares from freshman to seniors. But I never got any like this.

I walked down the hallways, peoples heard turning down the row of lockers like dominos falling.

So, I hadn't not worn makeup since about fifth grade, back when I was a nobody (weird how things go in a complete circle, right?). And so, I hadn't worn a skirt this whole year and now I was sporting a bright pink mini along with a flowy purple top, although I kept the sneakers. But that didn't give anybody a right to _stare_, did it?

I just kept my shoulders back and head held high, hoping my stride exuded confidence, not cockiness.

Then I saw Hannah in the same outfit, only Jimmy Choos strapped on her feet and I butterfly headband placed in her wavy blonde hair.

With her cute accessories and hot athlete on her arm, she looked girly and sweet. I just looked like a girl from juvi who was accidently locked in a Barbie store, and came out with this on.

Hannah saw me and looked surprised, waving her 3-finger wave at me.

Nick, looking towards the direction Hannah was waving, gave me this weird look and I wanted to melt there, I was just hoping Dorothy would come with a bucket of water to do so.

* * *

**Ok, bad ending, yes I know. But if I kept going I have no clue where I would have been able to stop it. Next chapter I think you will find out (at least most of) what happened between Nick and Hannah and why Demi hates them or whatever. So plz R&R (cuz I havent been getting like any!) If you want to find out. thnx ~xoxo~ T.A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Two chapters in one night! I am on a rolll! Haha, anyway I have been promising you this chapter for the longest time, so here it finally is. Just so you know, this takes place before the main storyline, just so you don't get confused. I tried to make this scene as good as possible because it is soo important for the whole story to be understood, so I hope you like it. R&R! Sorry for any mistakes...I wrote this in like 30 minutes so there are a lot of them.**

Press Play

Chapter 5

(3 months before)

I was flipping my sweaty hair around while dancing to the beat of the drum.

"Oh my God it is so hot in here!" I yelled, splashing my beer around that was in my cup, I slight rainfall of alcohol spilling onto the guy who was humping me.

"Yeah, baby." The guy managed to move even closer to me, so that my stomach was attatched to his hip. (He was incredibly tall)

He leaned down to my neck and started sucking on it. I pushed him off and kneed him in just that perfect place. He keeled oveer in agony and because shouting cuss words at me. I shouted them right back.

"You f***ing dick! You think you are the f***ing s***! Well I have a boyfriend, you f***ing a**hole! I hope you go rot in H***!!"

He was still bent over halfway, wincing in the pain. Whatever. He deserved it.

Suddenly, his mouth began puffing and before I knew it, vomit covered my new Prada shoes. My jaw dropped and all I could do was stare.

The guy just clutched his stomach and whined, "I don't feel so good."

Oh yeah? Was he the one who had just gotten douche puke all over his limited time one-of-a-kind designer shoes? I think not!

Some other guy waiting in line to dance with me touched my arm and asked me if he could help. Yeah, right. Like I was falling for another guy's tricks.

I just swatted his arm away and said "Leave me alone."

I walked across the dance floor, towards the bathroom.

I opened and closed the door, then sat down on the toliet seat and relaxed my head against the wall, closing my eyes. Ah, the peace and quiet was nice. Then I smelled the vomit stench and remembered why I was hear. I slipped off my shoes and truned on the sink. While I was washing my shoes, I heard a big bang on the other side of the wall, causing the vanity mirror to shake.

Curious, I turned off the sink's lever and set my shoes on a towel to dry, hoping no one would steal them while I was gone.

In my barefeet, I walked out of the room and to the door of the next one, placing my hand on the small brass knob. I slowly opened it and asked "Is everything alright in---"

I paused midsentence when I saw the sight before me. Half-naked bodies, arms and legs intertwined and the flash of curly brown hair. Both faces turned to me and I saw the blonde hair. I instantly knew.

I swiftly turned on my bare heel, to the other direction, towards the stair case. I heard footsteps behind me so I started running. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I flopped onto my bed and curled myself into a ball.

I felt like I needed to cry, but the thing was...I just _couldn't_.

The were three knocks on my door, the secret code that it was him.

"Dem..." He started. I stayed silent, so after a while he continued talking. "Dem, please let me in. Let me explain."

I was angry now. I went up to the door and opened it a crack, just so I could see his guilty brown eyes. "Explain what? How you betrayed me by cheating? With my own best friend! You loved me! At least thats what you told me! How could you?" I was fuming now, but now taking even a breath, because I was not about to let him have a say. "How long has this been going on anyway? When did you first start? Why did you do it, huh? Why, why why?"

Then, without waiting for an answer, I stormed past him and down to my living room. "Party's over!" I screamed, though noo one heard me over the loud music. "It's over! Go home!" I tried again, failing again.

I stormed right up to the electrical plug and ripped out all of the sterea cords connected to it. There was a loud confusion among the guests but I just marched right in the center and screamed yet once again "Party is done! You need to leave!"

There was booing and many thrown cups at me, but I didn't care. Eventually everyone filed out. I didn't see Nick, my boyfriend, and his new lover go out, but I assumed they must've after everything tonight.

I picked up all the trash and threw out any remaining couples that were hidden away in the closets in record time, my newfound anger used as a stimulant.

I finally dragged myself upstairs to my room at about 1 o'clock, extremely worn out and ready for a good night sleep.

I was laying in bed, half asleep, when the phone went off. I lazily reached my arm over and picked it up out of it's holder.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Is this Demetria Lovato?" A husky male voice asked.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake. "Yes, why?"

"We are calling you to report an accident on 88th...." I didn't even hear the rest of what the man said, I was already up and running to my car.

**Good ending, right? Next chapter will probably be after an update of Us, Maybe. (which I will not be writing tonight, might I add.) R&R if you want it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG i haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm so sorry! I have been trying out youtube recently and that is very time consuming. I wrote most of this like a month ago, but I haven't had time to finish it. Tonight I did, so I hope you like it. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!**

_Chapter 6_

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

This is what I kept telling myself the whole ride home from school. How could I possibly be so stupid?

So here's what happened.

I was just sitting in English, minding my own business when I felt eyes bore into the side of my head. Cautiously, I turned my head ninety degrees clockwise to find myself looking directly into none other than Cassie O'Brien, the biggest gossip in school.

She was one of those girls I hated with a tiny button nose, plump lips, perfect blonde hair and a petite, vivacious stature. Like Hannah.

Her eyes were wide open, her mascara-encrusted eyelashes practically reaching up to her hairline. When I looked over, she quickly averted her eyes upwards, as if she were actually interested in the room's ceiling.

I raised one eyebrow, but decided to go back to my work, not curious enough to pursue the prep.

About 15 seconds later, I felt that same conscious feeling of somebody watching me. I turned around and once again, there was Cassie, her round gray eyes directed towards me. This time, she didn't turn away, resuming with keeping her creeper stare focused on me.

I gave her a look, suggesting _what do you want? _

She suddenly seemed to realize that I had caught her spying on me, so she quickly looked away and up, in the same manner she had before.

I had had enough by that point. I looked over towards the teacher's desk, making sure she wasn't looking my way. I ripped out a piece of notebook paper and sketched a little message

_Y U Looking at me?_

I folded it and, after checking on the teacher once more, threw it onto her desk.

At the impact, Cassie jumped a little, obviously startled. She reached for the note and opened it. She read it over quickly then gave me a nervous glance before setting the sheet of paper down and writing down something. She looked at the teacher once, as I had, before slipping the note onto my desk.

I carefully opened it despite my curiosity.

In her ballerina pink glitter pen, Cassie had written _Gossip drought. Got any?_

I rolled my eyes; this girl was so desperate for any attention she could get, even if it were through hurting others.

Ever since that image of Nate and Hannah together that one night kept slipping into my head though, I couldn't get it out.

After many moments with my pencil held above that wrinkled notebook paper, I started writing. I don't even know what had gotten into me when I decided to write that stupid message, but I did. I my messy print, I wrote:

_Hannah Cyrus is pregnant._

This is what I had been suspecting ever since Hannah came over to my house, though I never thought I would have told anyone of my suspicions.

Without another thought, I passed the note back to Cassie, the paper making a soft thud on her desk. This caused the teacher to look up from his work and back to Cassie, who was anxiously reading my message, her doe eyes becoming even wider.

I crossed all of my fingers, begging the teacher not to come back to her and read it.

I don't think crossing fingers should be considered good luck.

Mr. Cress raised his eyebrow, slowly walking towards the blond's desk, who was still oblivious to the fact that she had been caught.

I, as did the rest of the class who had noticed, held my breath as Mr. Cress' large loafers made their way across the linoleum floor. He stopped right in front of Cassie.

Cassie finally looked up slowly, biting her lip. "Hi, Mr. Cress," She squeaked.

He feigned a smile at the dumb blonde, easily picking the paper out of her hand and into his. Cassie glanced at me, looking hopeless, as I slid further down into my seat, wanting to magically disappear.

He then simply tuned from his spot and went back to his desk, folding the paper in four and setting it down on the desk to read later. He went right back to his lesson on Shakespeare for another twenty minutes, before we got time to read and journal.

I just sat there with my ancient copy of Hamlet open to a random page, anxiously watching Mr. Cress as he fiddled with his papers. I felt my heart speed up as he opened the notebook paper, quietly reading it. He showed no expression in his aging face.

I figured that was a good sign until he said, "Hannah Cyrus, can you please come up here."

I quickly averted my eyes back to my book, again pretending to read. I could hear the whole class start to whisper as the usually bubbly blonde stood up from her chair, her face a bright shade of pink, matching her most likely designer dress and shoes.

Mr. Cress led Hannah outside into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

Everyone rushed to the door, eager to hear what this was all about.

I stayed put, unable to hear anything. The only other people to stay in their seats were Cassie and Nate and a really nerdy boy names Shinouk.

Everyone by the door hurried back to their seats, the last person sitting back down when Mr. Cress opened the door again, coming back into the classroom without Hannah.

I asked to go to the bathroom, but instead went past the office, where I saw Hannah sitting in one of the waiting chairs, her long straight hair covering her face. The only thing that gave her crying away was her noises, the loud sobs clearly evident.

I moved on quickly, not wanting her to see me pass, because I was sure she knew it was my fault.

The rest of the week rumors were flying around about her, as Hannah didn't even show up at school for the last four days of the school week. Apparently, Cassie had spread the pregnancy gossip. Many people had tweaked the story in their owns ways. Some said the father was an adult who is in jail now for having sex with her while others say her mom wants her to get an abortion because the pregnancy is against her religious views.

I just wanted to block all of it out.

Nate knew it was me. I could just tell by the way he always ignored me, but every once in a while glared at me from across the lunchroom.

Cassie didn't talk to me anymore, her piece of gossip getting her major popularity votes. She just used me then dumped me, I guess.

The only person who would talk to me, other than the occasional drug store clerk, was Gia, who was starting to get kind of clingly. Other than her, I was all alone, in my own little depressed world.

**R&R! xoxo TA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Two chapters in one night! Sorry this is so depressing...btw**

_Chapter 7_

_A few weeks later…_

Days dragged on longer and longer as they passed. I could hardly wait the whole daylight 'til nightfall when I could curl up into my sheets and block out the rest of the world.

Hannah and Nate and everybody are all still mad at me about the incident and I get it. I was stupid and they deserve to punish me though the silent treatement.

Dad still is MIA in my life, probably to engrossed in work to even give me a call.

I have thought about suicide, many times in fact, but she's holding me back. Gia, that is.

She sends me off to therapy every Wednesday night for an hour, where I have met a variety of people. I even met a half-friend, Taylor, who had been dealing with bulimia for the past month and a half, ever since her parents split up.

Taylor and I have only gotten together a few times, at the park or mall, where small talk is made. She still feels like a complete stranger though. That's what I want, though. No attatchments.

So I suppose Gia is worried about me. I'm hardly home, recently have taken up smoking and I have gone back to my gothic ways. There really isn't anything she can do about it, though, other than to send me to the shrink every week. She's very nice, the only person I allow to even get near me, and I feel that she needs me. I can't kill myself for that reason only.

I hear her sobbing often late at night. I always stay up late to listen. The cries make me so angry, it takes everything inside of me not to just go downstairs into the kitchen and grab the large knife and end my being right then and there.

"So what are you feeling right now?" My shrink, Winnie, who was short and squat with a gray bob down to her chin, asked me.

I just stared into her warm, hazel eyes, shifting uncomfortable on the archaic floral loveseat. "Um, I don't know. Tired." I half-shrugged, yawning for emphasis.

Winnie nodded quickly, scribbling something down onto the yellow writing pad that she held in her hands. "Did you get enough rest last night?"

"Yeah," I answered, although this was a lie. I had been laying awake 'til well after midnight, then was woken up early to Gia's loud chatter.

I rested my head on my palm as Winnie kept on writing. "What are your plans for today?"

I knew this was a trick question. I had learned that quickly after my first session with Winnie. If I told Winnie what I actually would be doing, which is smoking by the park and taking a nap on the playground, she would go off onto this rant about how smoking was bad for my body and I was a bad influence on the little kids at the park, then saying alternate activities such as flying kites and volunteering.

So now I will tell her that I am doing something close to those two options and she smiles as if I were making so much progress and it was all because of her.

"I think I might go play mini golf with Trista."

Trista was a character I made up just for my shrink. She was the perfect, all-American, goody-two-shoes. According to my description, she had red hair and green eyes, was 5'6, thin and pretty. She was good at volleyball, a really great speak, head of the declam team, was very social and had a boyfriend from the science club named Aaron. She and I had apparently met at the park, when she and Aaron had come with her dog to walk and she sat on the bench next to me to rest. We started to talk and the rest was fake history.

The story had become so realistic; I myself had started to come to believe it. Sometimes I would be at the park, looking around and I would see a redhead off in the distance. At first, I would want to go run and say hi to "Trista" before the real person would turn around and it would actually be a soccer mom or a guy from a band with shaggy hair.

Winnie smiled. She had been so happy when I first started talking about Trista, she had actually let me skip the next day. But then when she saw me come in the next day, all messy and smelling of smoke, she asked Gia if she could lengthen the sessions to an hour, instead of a half an hour. "That's great. I hope you get a hole in one!" She chuckled slightly at herself.

I forced my eyes not to roll as I pushed myself off of the itchy couch. "Thanks, Winnie." And then I left, breathing a sigh of relief when I got out the door that another session had passed yell-free.

I got in my car and pulled out, starting to head in the direction of the house in case Winnie was watching from the window, which she always was. Halfway there, I made a beeline, going in the direction of the park. I drove in silence, only staring straight ahead at the pavement passing in front of me.

When I was at the park and hopping out, to my surprise I saw Taylor, or more so Taylor's crazy blond curls, swinging on the middle swing, staring at the floor. She looked paler and frailer than before, as her bony white hands gripped onto the swing's ropes.

I made my way towards her, not knowing what I was doing. I stopped right in front of her, though she didn't look up. "Hey, Taylor," I said uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the next.

The thin girl looked up to me, her pale blue eyes meeting my dark brown ones. "It's official," She croaked out.

I was confused. "Wha—"

"The divorce," She sighed, cutting me off. "My mom signed the final papers this morning, so it's done."

I didn't know what to do or say. Luckily, I didn't need to, Taylor standing up and wrapping her stick arms around me. She crouched down, putting her head on my shoulders and started to cry.

I awkwardly put my stubby arms around her ribs as her tears soaked up into my UCLA sweatshirt. I patted her back twice, then decided that was too weird so I stopped. "I'm sorry."

Taylor just nodded into my shoulder, her thick platinum curls almost getting in my mouth.

I stepped back a little, wanting more space, but Taylor just closed it again, coming into me even more.

I saw stares over her shoulder and I silently cursed, hoping no one that I knew was seeing this. "Uh, Taylor," I whispered into the tall girl's little ear.

"Yeah?" She whisper-croaked back, her voice catching in her throat.

"Have you eaten at all today?" I finally whisper-spat out, regretting even saying something.

Taylor recoiled, taking a step back from me, her splotchy face angry. "That is none of your business!" She screamed, wiping furiously at her wet eyes with her skinny forearm. She huffed then stompted away, all of the curious park attendant's eyes following her flowing hair off into the woods.

I slunk away from the people, who were one by one going back to their business, desperate for a cigarette. I went to a fawaway corner, behind all the picnic benches, near the pavilion and took out a cigarette and my lighter and lit up the toxic utensil. I breathed in deeply, the taste almost unbearable. I hacked for a couple of minutes, relaxing at the pain this tiny white tool was bringing me.

**R&R! p.s. DONT SMOKE ITS BAD FOR U :) xoxo TA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. I wrote this in less than an hour, so it's not very good. Aren't you shocked that I updated so soon? I know I am. Anywho, chapter 9 shall be out soon...hopefully by this weekend. And I really want to update That Girl and Us, Maybe soon, but really I prefer this story, so sorry if those two story arent updated too terribly soon. R&R!**

_Press Play Ch 8_

YHY (Youth Helping Youth), also known as my therapy group, is holding a bonfire.

"Oh, It'll be fuuuun!" Winnie chirped when she told me the news. "There will be people from big group there and we will listen to music and roast marshmallows and play game-doesn't it sound great?"

I stared up at the middle-aged woman who was jumping up and down at her own excitement. "Uhh…" I started, not wanting to ruin Winnie's hype, but at the same time sick of it. "I think I might have other plans…" I winced at my obvious lie, not liking this feeling of guilt.

Winnie immediately stopped jumping as the corner of her thin lips turned downward. "Oh. Alright." She said somberly, not even looking at me. She slowly sat back down and wouldn't meet my eyes. She couldn't have made me feel guiltier if I had just shot her husband down accidently.

I bit my chapped lip and sighed. "Well, I mean I guess I could talk to my mom-"

"That'd be great! It will be so much fun, I _promise_!" She perked right up, her whole body posture straightening and her facial features brightening before I could even finish my sentence. "It's here at eight tonight. You can't be late if you want first dibs on roasting sticks!" With that, she shooed me out, our session ending fifteen minutes early.

The rest of the afternoon, I stood in front of the mirror, weighing possible bonfire outfit options. Every time I put one article of clothing on, I quickly disposed of it, disgusted at the picture of me in it.

Gia had handed some clothes down to me, but they were all size zero and the shirts were all way too big in the bust area. Plus, I didn't see myself wearing a pink floral silk mini dress anytime soon.

I finally decided on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and an oversized plain red sweatshirt. When I came down, Gia was feeding her baby with a bottle. She glanced up at me and smiled. "You look nice."

I looked down at my sweatshirt, as if I hadn't been examining it for the past thirty minutes. "Ah, thanks." I shrugged and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "I'm going to be going to that bonfire I was telling you about. I'll be back at like ten or something."

Gia, who seemed to be barely listening, too busy trying to pull the baby away from her, said, "Yeah, okay."

With that, I headed out of the door and into my pickup. I drove to the center. There, I headed to the back to find a small group of misfits sitting around an unlighted fire pit.

When I walked up, a handsome, muscular boy scooted over on his bench, leaving room for me. I sat down on the rusty seat.

"Hi. I'm Jacob Black," He kindly said and stuck out his hand, as I noticed that up close his muscles really were huge.

"Demi," I simply stated, taking his hand. I noticed that long red marks scratched up his inner wrists. He was a cutter, I realized.

We firmly shook and then he pulled his sleeves down further, most likely realizing that his cuts were showing. "So you're a cutter," I lamely stated, getting the elephant out of the room.

Taylor bit his lip and looked down. "I guess you noticed." I nodded. "Well, what's your deal?"

I sighed. "My ex-stepmom thinks that I am depressed or something." He nodded, urging me to continue. "My mom died a few months ago and my dad just walked out on me and Gia. That's my ex-stepmom."

He let out a big breath. "Well you must think I'm stupid for cutting myself." I was about to disagree when he continued on. "I have the lamest reason for cutting myself." He paused. "I'm gay."

"Oh."

He rolled his eyes at himself. "I thought cutting my wrists would make me tougher and more manly, but it really just hurt me even more." He put his head in his large hands. For some reason, my hand found its way to his back and I started rubbing it.

I saw a curly blonde head coming towards us and instinctively took my hand off his back, knowing the gesture could be perceived as something else.

"Hey, Dem," Taylor said, now right next to me, looking a lot better than she had the other day, not a thing on her out of place.

I looked up, pretending to just see her for the first time. "Oh hi, Tay." I scooted over a little more, making room for her, but she didn't sit down.

Taylor tilter her head towards Jacob, who was still not looking up, a gesture for an introduction. "Um, Taylor this is Jacob." Jacob finally took his head out of his hands, his dark brown eyes landing on Taylor's face. "Jacob, this is Taylor, my group friend."

Taylor glared at me. Right, I thought. As if he didn't already know she had some issues, attending this weirdo fest. She turned back to Jacob and gave him a handshake, raising her eyebrows at me when he looked away. "He's gay," I mouthed to her. She shrugged and mouthed back, "Who cares?"

Now it was my turn to roll my dull brown eyes, not a fan of Taylor's constant flirting. She never gave up on a boy, no matter the situation.

"So, Jacob," Taylor started. "I was going to go get a drink. You want to come?"

He sighed, reluctantly, but smiled at Taylor. "Sure."

The pair left me alone, just sitting and tracing the carvings on the wooden bench with my index finger. Just as I was finishing tracing the L+H surrounded by a heart, a jeaned person sat down next to me. I looked up, shocked to see Liam Hemsworth just sitting there, smiling-or was it a grimace?-down at me.

"Hi?" I questioned.

He tilted his head up. "'Sup?"

"Not much…." I was getting suspicious now, thinking maybe Liam was up to one of his dirty tricks.

He sighed and shook his head. "You're just like all the rest."

"Um-"

He threw his hands up, almost in disbelief. "Everyone thinks I am just this naughty guy who just drinks and smokes and feels up girls all day."

Although I did think this of him, I started to disagree. "That's not true—"

"Oh, but it is. But I'm NOT!" He half-screamed, half-spat. "I'm really just a fucking car fixer with the prisoner dad who has to go see some big shit shrink because the fucking court wants me too!"

I was surprised by his sudden outburst, but more surprised at the words he had just blurted out. I knew there were rumors that his dad was a drunk, but I never knew he was in jail for it. I had known that his mom and dad split up about five years ago, due to the "problem," but Liam would never come right out and say it.

"I'm sorry," I quietly said, not sure if he heard me.

"Bullshit," He spat, downing the rest of his pop.

"Um, I think I'm going to go get a pop," I got up, eager to leave him.

"Oh, yeah, just run away!" He called after me. "Just like the rest of them!"

I quickened my pace, but I could still hear Winnie's high pitched voice trying to soothe Liam in the background. Instead of going to get a drink, I rushed past the soda table and to the parking lot, where I saw a couple making out inside of a Volkswagen. I almost walked right by, not even caring, before I noticed the long platinum curls appear behind the large tanned muscles.

"Oh my god!" I whispered to myself, resuming my walk to the car. Taylor actually managed to get Jacob? Gay Jacob? I knew that Taylor was pretty and really good at flirting, but good enough to straighten out a cutting-homo?

God, I was almost disgusted myself at her. I hopped into my truck, hoping to get the image of the pair out of my mind as I revved up the engine and set out on my mission, leaving the burning wood and fiery relationships behind.

**Yeah, I know. Suckish ending. Those are the worst. xoxo TA**


	9. Chapter 9

**'Kay, just heads up on mistakes. There are a lot of them, I think. Next chapter should be up by next week or before. R&R if you want it!**

Press Play Ch 9

Spring Break was coming up and the buzz was that the "populars" were going up to Nicki Anderson's lakeshore house in Maryland. Nicki was third in command of the females in our school, following Hannah and Sel, but ever since Hannah went MIA, Sel has been kind of a loner and dubbed by Nicki and her possy as a loser. Anyway, obviously I would not be going on this trip, so I found myself sitting at home on Saturday with a week of nothingness ahead of me.

"Why don't you call up some friends?" Gia suggested when she saw me spread across the couch watching a rerun of Friends.

"They are all of vacation," I would reply, using that excuse to conceal my real answer, that I have no friends.

Gia would sigh and say, "I'm sorry that I couldn't take you on a vacation. Cael wouldn't give me vacation time." Cael was her uptight boss who was ancient and did nothing but work. Gia was just a simple secretary, but Cael still didn't cut her some slack. She only got two weeks off of work after the baby.

"It's fine."

Gia moved along then and I went back to my show, where Monica and Chandler were now in some deep make out session. "Ugh." I clicked the TV off and got up, going to get some lunch.

I looked in the fridge, but the only things in there were the tasteless organic garbage that Gia loved. I stood there staring for a moment, when I decided that I should just go get something of my own.

"Gia, I'm going to Cub!" I yelled up at her, then grabbed my keys and wallet, heading out of the door without waiting for a reply.

When I got to Cub, I parked in a spot close to the grocery store, surprised that the lot was almost vacated, other than a few Prius' and a couple of SUVs. I slammed my truck door and headed inside, going directly towards the chips isle.

I stood in front of the kettle chips and Pringles, debating. I ended up grabbing the sour cream and onion Pringles and a jar of chip dip. I was on my way to the checkout when I remembered Gia saying something about running out of diapers. I went to the baby isle, where a woman was holding two packs of diapers. I looked at the large display of diapers and I realized I had no idea what I was doing.

I looked over towards the woman, who's back was to me, and decided to ask her what I should buy. "Hey, um, do you know what brand of diapers is best?"

The woman whirled around to face me and I realized this was no woman. My mouth dropped open. "H-hannah?" I stuttered.

Hannah's face turned a bright pink, her eyes darting back and forth as if she had just been caught smuggling drugs across the border. "Demi….what are you doing here?"

I crossed my arms. "I could be asking you the same thing," I retorted.

Hannah opened her chapped mouth, but no words came out.

I looked down, feeling like an intruder. "Um, so I guess the rumors are true?" I glanced up at Hannah again.

Hannah nodded slightly. "Uh, yeah."

I then realized how different Hannah looked. She had cut her hair to a shoulder-length bob, framing her tired-looking-but-still-pretty face perfectly. She wore a cotton-cotton on Hannah?—turtleneck, where a bump on her lower stomach was evident. Her legs were covered by a wide-leg pair of blue jeans and topped off with a pair of worn-out loafers. The whole picture was completely un-Hannah-like.

"Oh," I said in response.

"August," She said, reading my mind. "The docs think August fifth."

"That's my mom's birthday," I blurted, without thinking. I immediately wished I could take that back.

Hannah just nodded. "What's your mom's name?"

"Her name _was _Jessica. She went by Jess, though."

Hannah nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

There was an awkward silence between us, before I realized why I was really here.

"So, what brand do you recommend?" I asked, gesturing towards the row of at least twenty different brands of diapers.

Hannah smiled and help up one of the packages of diapers in her hands. "I use Pampers. They are easiest to use, at least on the plastic baby dolls."

I smiled now, too, and picked out a package identical to the one Hannah had from off the shelf. "Thanks. These are for my step-sister."

We walked together to the checkout. I let Hannah go ahead of me because she had a cart-full of items, whereas I only had three. We then walked out to the parking lot where, surprisingly, Hannah's car was parked right next to mine.

We stood there for a moment, Hannah's blue eyes focused on the pavement below. She finally looked up, locking eyes with me. "Um, you know I really am sorry about the whole ordeal…with Nate."

I grimaced slightly, not wanting to relive that night. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," She reached out her hand and grabbed mine. "It was terrible and not worth it."

I noticed her eyes filling with tears, so I pulled her in for an awkward hug. "Really, I'm over it," I whispered into her ear.

"But I'm not," She whispered back. "And neither is Nate."

"What?"

Hannah pulled away and took my hands. "Nate is still in love with you." I started to protest, but Hannah moved along. "Every time we see you or even your name is mentioned, he gets this look in his eyes, one he has never looked at me with. He has even called me Demi a couple of times. One of those times was that night last August. The only thing keeping us together is this baby." At that last part, her tears started spilling over, polling down her perfect face.

I bit my lip, not sure what to do. "Nate loves you," I said, not completely sure, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

Hannah shook her head and sniffled. "But that's the thing. He loves me, but he's not in love with me."

I didn't know what else to do. Hannah looked so torn and confused, but my thoughts were away from her. "If Nate really did love me, he wouldn't have betrayed me all those months ago. And he wouldn't have had sex with you and gotten you pregnant."

Hannah looked up at me, her chin quivering. "He didn't."

I was confused now. "What do you mean?"

Hannah's tears were now coming down in bucketfuls as her head furiously shook back and forth. "Nate didn't get me pregnant. Liam did."

**Yeah I personally love this ending. I hope you guys do, too. R&R thnx. xoxo TA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Allo. I don't have much to tell you other than to R&R to get chapter 11...**

_Press Play Ch 10_

I instinctively stepped away from Hannah, whose face was now dripping and blotchy. This was the girl that had been Homecoming Queen four years straight.

"Demi—" Hannah reached out to touch my arm, but I moved away further.

"Don't touch me," I growled, turning away from the girl.

"It was a mistake, okay?" She called after me.

I stopped for a moment without turning around.

"I never meant to hurt anyone!"

I whipped around to face Hannah. "Then tell Nate. Tell him all this time and effort is for _nothing_, 'cause it's not even his fucking baby." I stared at her, unblinking, as if challenging her.

Hannah squeezed her eyelids shut, the never-ending tears still finding a way out. "I can't."

I licked my chapped lips. Of course Hannah couldn't ruin her precious relationship. "Why not?"

Hannah sighed, letting out a big breath of air. "My mom kicked me out. When I told Nate about it, he figured it was his baby even though we hadn't really done…_it_. He and his mom were both really generous. If he finds out the baby is not his," Hannah paused, looking down, "I don't know where I'm going to end up."

I took a step towards her, feeling a little pity for her. "Well, he will find out eventually."

Hannah nodded to the ground. "I know, but I am almost eighteen and if the news could just hold off 'til May, then I will be able to live on my own if…_when_ he kicks me out."

"This isn't fair to him."

Hannah threw up her hands. "I know, I know! Trust me, I feel _horrible_. I have no other options. I haven't even spoken to my mom since I told her, Liam is a foster kid and the rest of my extended family lives off across the country, but I wanted to finish my school year here."

I got where she was coming from, the whole "no other options" thing, but I held my ground. "You need to tell him soon. Or else _I_ will. I've been in his shoes and I _wish _someone would've told me sooner. I'm not going to just stand by and watch him get really hurt."

"But what am I going to do?" Hannah practically yelled at me, her eyes wide and quickly filling with tears again.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Listen, if you tell him within the next week, I will let you stay at my house. We have an empty bedroom, so I'm sure Gia wouldn't mind."

Hannah looked hesitant. "Alright. I just need a few days to prepare, but I will do it when Nate comes back from Mexico on Thursday."

I gave Hannah my address and phone number, so she could reach me anytime. Then we went our separate ways. I thought of Mrs. Cyrus, Hannah's mom. She seemed so cool when I had gotten to know her back when Hannah and I were friends. Sure, she kinda had a stick up her ass sometimes, but she was a huge democrat, very open to new ideas.

Now that I thought about it, I'm sure she had pushed the idea of abortion when she found out. She wasn't very religious in that aspect.

I turned the radio to the local rock station and hummed along to a recent Kings of Lion song. I started lowly singing the melody before I all-out busted out the chorus. I heard a car horn honk and I realized my window had been open the whole time. I turned off my voice and the radio, rolling up the windows, embarrassed.

Instead of going home, I took a right on Oak St. and headed down the highway. I pulled into the vacated parking lot and stepped outside, locking the car doors. I just walked right onto the freshly mowed grass, passing many stones before I got to the right one.

I crouched down, putting my hand on the top of the cold rock. "Hi mom," I whispered, tracing her name with the pad of my thumb. JESSICA LOUISE CROSS, it said in bold calligraphy. BORN AUGUST 5TH, 1963; DIED AUGUST 13TH, 2009. I sat down on the dewy grass, criss-crossing my legs. "I missed you."

I plucked a few strands of bright green grass from out of the ground underneath me. I pushed them aside as I began telling her the whole Hannah ordeal, then moving on to dad and ending with therapy/Taylor. I sighed. "I wish you were here, Mom. You always knew what to do."

I sat there for a few silent moments before I heard crunching leaves to my left. Imagine my surprised when I turned to see my dad standing there, wearing a brown suit and holding a bouquet of lilacs.

He stopped suddenly, seeing me. "They were her favorite." He gestured towards the beautiful purple flowers that he held in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, although the answer was obvious. I stood up and crossed my arms, putting on my emotionless expression that I had perfected throughout my life.

My father didn't answer, instead just walking forward, slowly bending down to place the flowers at the foot of the headstone. He came back up, now too close for my liking, for I could smell the heavily drenched Drakk Noir on him. "How have you been?"

I cautiously took a step back, realizing he had heard everything that I had told my mom. I didn't let it show on my face. "Fine."

He nodded, accepting the fact that I wouldn't tell him my problems to his face. "How's Gia?" He said quieter this time, averting his gaze towards the wet grass.

"Much better without you," I snarkily replied.

If I had hurt him with that statement, he didn't let it show through on his facial expressions. "That's good." He looked up again, his sad green eyes peering through my dark ones, almost piercing.

I held the gaze for awhile before I finally tore apart, saying, "Well, I gotta go. The baby awaits."

He nodded. "It was good seeing you. And tell Gia I said hi and I hope we can talk soon about, you know, the baby."

Bullshit, I thought. Instead I just nodded, slowly backing away before getting into a trot towards my truck. I opened my door and got in, glancing back at my dad just enough to see him slowly getting down to a squat, facing the headstone. I saw his mouth start moving as he stared up at the clear blue sky. I jotted down a mental note to pass on his message as I revved up the engine and turned the wheel, heading back home.

**Yes, this was sort of a boring episode. Sorry. R&R plz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, hopefully this chapter will clear up some of your questions about what happened after chapter 5...R&R!**

Press Play Ch 11

SEVEN MONTHS EARLIER

The days after my mom's death went by slowly. I wasn't on speaking terms with my father, only asking him to pass the salt or that I would be heading out for the night.

My days consisted of sitting on my bed, staring at my computer scree, where there was a picture of me and my mom five years earlier, hugging and smiling, not a care in the world.

I would eat only at dinnertime, where my father would cook up some fancy meat and tell me that he was worried about me. "You're getting too thin," He would scold while stuffing the stuffed Peruvian fish into his mouth piece by piece.

"Can you pass me the pepper?"

My dad would grunt, reluctanly handing me the spice. I shook the spice across my fish, then set my fork down next to my untouched plate. "I'm not hungry. I think I will go hang out with Hannah or something.

I then would excuse myself and get in the car, setting out to one of the cheapest bars in the city. I didn't even need to show my fake ID anymore, the bartender recognizing me immediately.

"Double D!" Swank, the bartender, would announce, a big stupid grin growing on his scruffy face.

I covered my chest, sliding easily into the stool. I hate when people made jokes about my barely b-cups. "Gimme a gin," I scowled, though I didn't even need to say the words. A small, liquid-filled shot glass was aleady placed in front of me.

I would drink gin after gin, until I was whisked away by a middle-aged business man to a secluded corner by the pool table, hoping to get lucky.

I stretched, looking around the bar as the man groped me, kissing me on various body parts. This routine got boring, so I stopped the man, pushing him away. "I'm bored," I yawned, starting to walk away.

"Hey!" The half-drunk man would say, grabbing me roughly by the wrist.

I sighed as the man pulled me across the street to the rinky dink motel.

We had dirty sex in the wrinkled linens.

I stood up, the effects of alcohol washing away. I put on my clothes quickly, eagar to get out of there.

"Hey, where you going?" The man asked. "I thought you'd be up for another round.." He smirked dirtly, showing his alcohol-stained teeth.

I rolled my dark eyes. "Go fuck yourself, douche." Then I headed out, the man screaming at me about my bad techniques from behind.

I rolled my golden-flecked eyes. He was the one who was lacking. I didn't know how his wife (which it was clear he had one due to the gold ring on his left ring finger, Demi had noticed) stayed with him.

I slowly drove home in the darkness. I thought back to that horrible night when I got the phone call. I had driven over to the hospital as soon as I could, but by then my mom had already been dead. Aparently, the car swerved off of the rode into the other lane, where a car zoomed in, crashing my dad's honda on the passenger side, where my mom sat.

My dad explained that they had been having a fight and my mom hit him, causing him to be distracted and let go of the wheel. Judging by the huge welt on his cheek, that part of the story had been true. But I knew my mom and she wouldn't hurt a sole unless they had it coming to them. My dad must've done something to deserve that hit.

Then came the funeral.

I was wearing my old black dress that I used to wear to church when I was in middle school. Since I had stopped growing by eighth grade, it fit perfectly. My recently dyed blue-black hair was pulled back into a simple black headband and on my feet were ten dollar black ballet flats from K-mart. I didn't look amazing by any means, but the dullness fit perfectly well into the ceremony.

Apparently it was my dad who set up the whole thing; no surprise with how it turned out. The decorations consisted of fake white flowers spread around her coffin, with a simple wreath hanging on the blown up picture of her. It was an outside ceremony, Pastor Gregs, the only pastor at the little church on the corner that I rarely attended, lead the eulogy, saying things of how nice of a lady my mom was and how she would go to heaven and blah blah blah, though he barely even knew her.

Only her friends came to the ceremony, her family having disowned her when she eloped with my father at the young age of eighteen instead of heading off to the university in the fall, like she had been supposed to do. They were the only ones who came to the funeral besides my father and I. At least, that's what I had thought at first.

I saw Gia about halfway through Pastor Gregs' speech. She quietly came in, not wanting to disturb the ceremony. She did exactly the opposite.

With her big boobs, fake blonde hair and very pregnant belly, there was no one at the funeral who could've possibly missed her; even the pastor sopped midsentence and stared.

At first, I thought she was just another one of my mom's friends because I hadn't really met any of them, except for this one lady named Cindy who was super tall and seemed to never quite get out of the '70s. But I was proven wrong when she saddled up right next to my father, took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Imagine my surprise.

Suddenly, it was all clear. If this lady was noticably pregnant just three weeks after my mom died and she was _with _my father like this, then...

"You fucking liar!" I shouted to my father, though he was only about five feet away. Pastor gregs stopped talking and everybody stared at me. I didn't care that I'd just sworn in front of a pastor or that sixteen eyes were trained on me, I was just so unbelievably _pissed_. More angry then I had ever been in my whole life combined, including Hannah and Nate cheating on me.

I stormed out and into the parking lot, walking and walking as far away as I could get. I couldn't believe my father, the gracious kind man, had cheated on my mom and gotten a hooker pregnant. And he hadn't even had the decency to tell anyone until that big-chested blonde was about seven months pregnant and in the car on the way home with my mom.

I stopped abruptly in my tracks. It wasn't my mom's fault for dying; it was _his_.

He had killed my mother.

**Oky doky. So I wrote the next chapter and then it got lost so the next chapter might not come for like the next week or something, so sorry. R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**R&R PLZ**

Press Play Ch 12

The rumor mill about Hannah had been slowing down after spring break. I had no idea if she told Nate or not, but I decided that I didn't care. I had been spending a few restless nights thinking about her and her situation and I decided that she should do what she wants.

I figured out what she had done the Tuesday after break.

The first sign was Sel standing by my locker, in a far off daze all alone. This was quite the sight figuring that Sel had been little miss popular ever since she and Hannnah had become friends.

"Hi, Sel.."I said warily, not wanting to disturb her in her little world.

"The rumors are true."

I was taken aback. What was she talking about? "What are you talking about?"

Sel didn't even flinch. "Hannah's pregnant with Liam's baby."

I bit my lip. "She told you?"

Sel stood up straight, finally looking at me. "She didn't have to. The rumors ae flying all over the school. You would have to be completely deaf not to figure it out!"

I took one step back, not expecting this kind of emotion from zombie-Sel.

Sel's perfectly waxed eyebrows knit together. "Wait a second, who told you?" She peered into my eyes, like she could see right through me.

Ibroke the gaze, looking to the other side of the hallway where a group of girls were ferverantly whispering, most likely about Hannah. "Um..."

Sel threw her hands up and shook her head. "I can't believe this! She told some random emo girl but not even her best friend?"

I disregarded the dis towards me, trying to calm Sel down. "Well, she hadn't really told me; I sorta figured it out."

Sel's nostrils flared as she continued to shake her head back and forth. "That's no excuse for not telling me! I even talked to her over the phone over break but she never said anything about being pregnant!"

I noticed people looking at us, probably listening to Sel's rant. "I'm sure she just wanted to tell you in person," I whispered, trying further to soothe the angry girl.

Sel either didn't notice my cue to quiet her down or didn't care, just raising her voice even further. "You know what, I don't give a shit about you or Hannah. For all I care you two can go to Hell!"

Then she stormed off, bumping my shoulder with hers. I sighed; this was too much drama for me.

The rest of the day went by very slowly. I was very aware of my every move, concious of tiping something or someone, like I had with Sel. I also noticed that Nate hadn't made an apperance at school.

I kept thinking about who might've told everyone. Nate wouldn't have done it, no matter how mad he'd been. He just wasn't that kind of person. And Sel obviously didn't do it; she didn't even know about it. So who did that leave?

My eyes scanned the premise. They locked on a certain blonde head. Cassie.

Of course Cassie had done it, she had all the reason to. She was so jealous of Hannah, copying her every move just so she could be the most popular. If she had the opportunity to destroy her, she would have grabbed it without a second thought. And ever since Hannah's disappearance, Cassie had been clinging onto Nate, trying to get him to like her. Nate must've fallen under her trap, trusting her and then telling her all about Hannah and Liam, thinking she would be sympathic, but she actually just wanted the gossip to spread.

"Cassie!" I screamed across the room, running towards her. About half of the room stopped talking, wanting to listen in.

Cassie turned around, her big blue eyes getting even wider. "Demi!" She smiled widely with her bubble gum pink mouth, going in for a hug.

"Step back," I growled, scaring Cassie enough to do what I said.

"What's the matt-"

"Why did you do it?" I interuppted a concerned Cassie. She narrowed her blonde eyebrows, looking confused. "Why did you tell everyone about Hannah?"

Cassie's mouth made an "O" shape before she looked left to write, backing up. "Um, what are you talking about?" She didn't make eye contact, trying make an escape.

Her nervous mannerisms were all the proof I needed. "I can't believe you. You are so pathetic! All you care about are your stupid gossip points. You know, people have there's a thing called honesty. You should try it."

Then I whirled around and walked away, only before stopping in my tracks and looking back. "Oh and by the way," I snapped. "Hannah does Hannah so much better than you ever will." I pointed up and down her outfit as Cassie turned a shade of pink matching her Prada copy bag.

I strutted away, hearing the "Oh!" behind me, everyone in the room obviously on my side. That's what you get, bitch, I thought.

When I got home, I stepped inside the house to find three hot pink bags taking up the foyer space.

"Hi."

I looked up to see Hannah standing on the bottom of the staring, nervously patting her messy strawberry blonde locks.

I smiled and walked up to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Hannah just stood there for a little bit, her hands hanging loosly at her sides before she cautiously wrapped her thinning hands around me, too.

We stood there for a minute and I could hear Hannah's quiet sobs, her tears quickly soaking up in my polyester polo.

I rubbed her back and put my mouth next to her ear. "Welcome home," I whispered. "Welcome home."

**Next chapte will have some Nemi, so if you want it R&R! p.s. check otu my Youtube channel if u want to**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, big news. First of all, on my Youtube account, I have made it to the final round of a writing contest :)) I am SO excited about that. Secondly, I will be deleting all of my other stories besides this one. I think with Youtube and everything thats going on, all these stories is too much. So, sorry about that. And lastly, It has been decided (by moi) that there will be a total of 16 chapters to this story. And after I'm done, who knows? Maybe there will be a spin-off. Would you guys like that? Well, for now, R&R please! Thnx!**

Press Play

Chapter 13

A few weeks later, Hannah had to wake up really early to go to a check-up at the went with her, recently taking up the role of Hannah's mom since the real one ditched her. Of course, I could never say that to Hannah or she would burst out crying. She had become very emotional lately.

"Okay, we're going!" Gia yelled up to me. I was still in bed. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning; no way was I getting up this early.

"'Kay!" I yelled back, my voice cracking as I rubbed by eyes. I heard the door slam. I breathed in a sigh of relief. I would get the luxery of a few hours all by myself.

I decided to get up and get ready. I twirled my tangled black locks into a messy bun and pulled on a pair of jeans over my underwear. I skipped down the stairs.

I grabbed a bowl and mixer out of the cupborad, pancake mix out of the pantry and a pan off of the hook. I set the pan down on the stove, turning it on low. I put some pancake mix in the bowl and then added water. I stired it a few times before the doorbell rang.

I rolled my eyes. It was probably Hannah or Gia, forgeting something of some sort.

I opened the door. "What did you for-Nate?" I knitted my eyebrows together, confused.

Nate looked up from the cement step, meeting my eyes. He was just wearing gym shorts and tennis shoes, his toned torso on display. "Hey."

I tried not to stare at his sweaty abs, though it was hard. They were what I found most irresistable when we were going out. "She's not here," I blurted out.

Nate shifted his weight from one Nike shoe to the other. "Yeah, I know. I saw her pulling out when I was on my jog." We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes. "Uh, can I come in?" he finally asked.

I stepped to the side, leaving room for him to walk in. He did, heading off into the kitchen. He examined the mess I had already made with my pancakes. "Feeling adventurous?" He asked, smirking.

I brushed past him, trying to quickly tidy things up. " I was hungary," I lamely stated.

He moved next to me, taking the mixer and turning it on, stirring it.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at me innocently. "Is there something so wrong with trying to help?"

I blinked at him. "Well, no, but..."

"Butts are for licking," Nate interuppted, quoting one of our favorite memories. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Nate smiled to, dipping his finger into the batter and wiping it on the tip of my nose. I glared at him which only made him laugh more and then poke my cheek with his batter-covered finger.

"Oh you are going to get it!" I said, determined. I grabbed the box of pancake mix with my hand and shook it forward, a big cloud of mix coming out and landing on Nate, coating him with a thin layer of it. His jaw dropped as he looked down at himself. Then he looked back at me, his eyes nnarrowed and a little smirk playing across his mix-coated lips.

"Come here," He said, holding his arms out wide.

"No way!" I said, running to the other side of the counter.

"Oh c'mon!" He said, coming after me.

I squealed and swerved around to the kitchen table.

Nate went to the other side, us on opposite sides of the square table. "You know you want a hug, Dems."

I shook my head, giggling. Nate ran around the table. I tried to run away, but he was too fast. He grabbed me from behind, pulling me in for a big, pancake mix embrace. I squirmed, trying to get out. My efforts, though, only led me to turn around halfway, now facing Nate.

Our faces were only inches apart. I could smell his minty breath as it tickled on my batter-covered nose. I looked from one mocha-colored eye to the next, unblinking. My heart was beating so fast, I was sure he would be able to hear it.

I reluctantly turned away, breaking our gaze. "You should go," I said quietly.

Nate nodded and let me go. "I probably should." He headed to the front door and I followed him. "Um, bye," He said awkwardly, turning the knob to the door and stepping outside. He brushed himself off quickly.

"Bye," I said, starting to close the big, wooden door.

"Wait!" He said, turning back to face me. He paused and I waited. He sighed, smiling sadly. "I really am sorry. For what happened last summer. I never meant to do it. I never, ever, meant to hurt you. I was drunk and stupid and I don't know what was going through my mind and-"

"It's okay," I intrrupted, feeling a heavy weight being lifted from my shoulders.

Nate looked up at me, surprised. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Nate smiled slightly, looking happy. "So we're good?"

I smiled now, too. "Yeah. We're good."

**Yes, this was a short chapter. I'm sorry about that, but I really couldn't end it anywhere else. R&R for chapter 14! Only 3 chapters left!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really like this chapter personally, 'cause its a side of Demi that is hardly seen. I hope you like it too. Only 2 chapters left! R&R!**

Press Play

Chapter 14

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Graduation was creeping up on us, but that was not the biggest talk of the school. What was really on everyone's minds was prom.

Now I never liked dances. Not when I was younger, not when I was popular and most definetly not now. It wasn't that I couldn't dance, I just hated the whole...spiel. The waiting for someone to ask you, the search for just the right dress, the picture-taking, the whole "shibang", I guess.

I hadn't been planning to go at all. Not one thought of it crossed my mind. I just expected that Saturday to be a typical one with Hannah and my ritual of popping a bag of popcorn and watching an old flick starring Audrey Hepbern. Even though I hated chick flicks, I had come to find these movies really inspiring with the message they brought and the ancient cinemetography used. Anyway, that was about as much activity that I thought that late May Saturday would bring.

But when I gave Hannah her daily dose of the school's news (she was being homeschooled by the computer now, being to pregnant to go back to real school) after they told us about prom, she'd been overjoyed, actually bouncing up and down, her big belly and big boobs (they'd grown immensly; I was jealous, always covering my small ones) flopping around.

"We have got to go! I have always dreamed of going to my senior prom!" Her sapphire eyes got huge and she put on a big puppy dog frown, begging. "I swear I will get on my knees if I have to!" Then she hesitated. "But please don't make me."

I sighed. "Fiiiine," I groaned, covering my ears at Hannah's loud squeals.

"Ohmygod! We are going to have _so_ much fun!"

"Yeah, whatever," I had said, grabbing my water bottle off of the table and heading upstairs, wondering about what I had done.

Hannah and I didn't talk about it for the next week and I had just about thought she'd forgotten when I came home to her with two long black covers on hangers in her hand.

I stopped dead in my tracks and closed my eyes. "Those aren't what I think they are, right?"

"Well, that depends," Hannah said after a silent moment. "If you think they are something other than our prom dresses, then..no, they aren't what you think they are."

I groaned by Hannah grinned, pulling my arm up towards my room. "You are just going to _love_ what I chose for you!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

Hannah ignored me as we proceeded up the stairwell and into my room.

And that's why I am standing in my room on prom night in front of my mirror, wearing a long black sheath with sparkly embrodery, my raven hair pulled back with little ringlets springing out and a pair of spikey silver heels strapped onto my feet.

I looked over myself for about the hundredth time again, cringing. Sure, the dress-the whole ensemble, for that matter-was gorgeous, but on me, it just looked...wrong. I barely recognized myself in the palette on pink, bronze and black makeup.

I saw Hannah in the reflection. "You look great," She was beaming.

I turned around to face the real her. She was in head to toe pink, from her bright lipstick to her silk ruffled gown to the magenta pumps she wore on her bubblegum pink-manicured feet. It was like someone popped their giant pink bubblegum on her. Either that or they threw up all of there pepto bismol on her. Okay, I'm totally kidding about that one.

"Thanks," I said, tentatively, once again smoothing down my wrinkle-free dress. "You, too," I replied, looking once again at her rosy gown. Not my sort of thing, but it did look great on her. Even with the baby bump showing through.

Hannah beamed even harder (if that was possible) and then stuck her arm out. "Shall we?"

I smiled for the first time that night and looped my arm with hers. "We shall."

We walked downstairs where Gia was, already taking pictures as we made our decsent. "Gia!" I yelped, quickly letting go of Hannah's arm to cover my face.

Gia, who had tears in her sky blue eyes, put her camera down. "Sorry, you two just look so beautiful." Then she took a hankercheif out of her breast pocket, dabbing below her eyes.

"Thanks," Hannah and I say at the same time, looking at eachother and giggling.

Another flash goes off and I turn to glare at Gia. "Sorry," She says and shrugs, leaving for a moment to tend to her crying baby.

When we finally get to the dance, the gym is jam packed with kids. Its insane; the music, talking and shouting all blaring into my ears. I just want to go right back out where I came from. But Hannah is already pulling me out to the middle of the dance floor, starting to twirl me around before I can make an escape.

I just stood frozen as Hannah dances in one place, her arms above her and her hips swaying. People around us start staring and whispering about the infamous Hannah being back. I have never felt so out of place in my life.

Before I can think, my feet are running right through the crowd and into the bathroom. I breath heavy, my hands gripped to the sink so tight that my knuckles are turning white. I slowly raise my head to look at my face in the cloudy mirror.

I don't recognize myself. I look scared, confused and beautiful all at the same time; emotions I have never portrayed before. I stand there just staring at myself for awhile before I decide that it is useless staying cooped up in here forever.

I wash my hands and splash my face with some cool water before walking out of the restroom. When I open the door, it smashes into something.

I hear a groan as I quickly close the door and look at the boy that I have just hit, who was now laying down on the ground.

I kneel down. "Are you okay?" I ask, taking the boy's hand away from his nose. "Joe?" I say, confused.

I sat by Joe last semester in biology, both of us not really having any friends. I suppose that was for different reasons, though; I was an angry bitch, but Joe is just shy.

Joe is still grimacing, blood rushing out of his nose. "I don't know," He finally says, touching his nose and then looking at his now-bloody hand.

"Hold on," I saw, going back inside the ladies room and grabbing some paper towels, wetting them and rushing back outside, careful with the door this time. "Here," I say, putting the wet towels on his face, rubbing off the blood.

I throw the towels away when I'm done and then I kneel back down next to Joe. I study his voice, noting how his eyes were flecked with golden. I wondered how I had never noticed how pretty they were when I was sitting next to him for almost five months.

"Oh good I found y-" A voice started from behing us. I turned around to see Hannah's pink mouth turning into an "O" when she saw us. When I saw her smirk, I knew I'd never hear the end of this.

"I'll be right there," I quickly said before she could speak again.

"Alright," She said, her smirk turning into a knowing grin, before turning and leaving.

I looked back at Joe, who was now smiling a little more. "I should run into doors more often," He joked, his smile widening. That's something else I didn't notice, his great, easy smile.

I let myself smile, too, now. "Are you sure your alright?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah." Then he got up.

I put my arm out to stable him, but he just grabbed his hand with mine, intwining our fingers.

I couldn't help but to grin as he led me back into the gym, where we walked in together, hand-in-hand.

Hannah, who was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with an artsy french boy whose name I think was Cody, saw me and raised her eyebrows. I just smiled back and looked towards Joe's golden eyes. "Let's dance," I said, already leading us towards Hannah. Joe didn't object as a slow song began to play.

I put my arms around Joe's long neck as his hand settled on my hips. "You look beautiful," Joe murmured into my hair. I smiled, resting my head in his chest as we swayed back and forth, wanting to live in this moment forever.

**Yes, Jemi. I just didn't want everything to be so predictable, so instead of Nick being behind that door, it was Joe. I'm sorry if you don't like that match up, but too bad! Haha. Anyways, there is only TWO chapters left until the story's finale, so PLEASE R&R if you want it! p.s. do you have any suggestions for a spin-off/ all new story? suggestions accepted! xoxo TA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lalala. This is not the best chapter; sorta a filler. But next chapter, well, I'm going to make sure it's the bomb. You better R&R cuz next chapter is the last chapter and if u want it, thts the only way u will get it. R&R!**

Press Play Chapter 15

Graduation had finally come. It was quite the celebration for all of us, well, except Hannah. She would be taking online classes this summer to get her diploma.

"Demetria Lovato," Mr. Wicks, the principal, boomed out. I smiled broadly, stepping up and taking my diploma, shaking Mr. Wicks' hand. "Good job," He whispered to me with a smile. Even though I knew this is what he said to all of the graduates, I couldn't help but to smile back. I didn't even care that he smelled like a mixture of onions and cigars, I was so happy.

I impatiently waited for everyone elses names to be called. At the very end I threw up my hat as high as I could. I didn't wait around for it, though, right away running to Joe, and jumping up in his arms. "Congrats!" I squealed, planting a big, slobbery kiss on his smooth cheek.

He chuckled and carried me out of the gym, stopping a few times to say good-bye to people. When we finally got out of there, Hannah was waiting for us by the door. Joe let me down and Hannah eagerly ran right into my arms. "Good job, baby girl!" She practically screamed. She couldn't get too close to me, though, due to the growing bump in between us. I felt a little kick through her stomach.

"Sorry about that," Hannah apologized, stepping back and rubbing her stomach. "She's a kicker."

Joe, who was idly standing by, raised his eyebrows. "So you found out it's a girl?"

Hannah beamed at him; this was her favorite topic recently. "Yes! Isn't it amazing?" Her eyes widened and she skipped past us, right up to Sel. I figured we should give them some time to talk it out, so I turned to Joe. "Do you want to go to the beach or something to celebrate?"

Joe shrugged. "Sure, but you might want to go home and change."

I shook my head. "Already done." I unzipped my cloak to reveal a pair of shorts and a tank top. Joe chuckled and shook his head, taking my hand in his. He led me off to his Jeep. We got in and he started going. There was no feeling like the wind in your hair. I stood up through the open top of the car while we were still moving, spreading my arms out so that the wind went against my entire body. I couldn't help but to think that life was perfect.

When we got there, I jumped out running to the beach. Joe chased after me, grasping my sides and pulling me down with him to the warm, soft sand. I giggled, looking right into Joe's mocha eyes. "Joe, there's something I want to tell you," I told him seriously.

He looked back at me just as seriously as he took one of my hands. "And what's that?"

I nonchalantly took a handful of sand without breaking our gaze. "Never pull me down again or you'll regret it." Then I dumped the sand in my hand right on top of his head, it getting into his hair and ears and mouth. I jumped up and laughed running into the ocean. Joe, after getting over the shock, came after me, grabbing me from behind and twirling me around and around and I kicked the air vigorously, squealing and shouting at the same time. Finally he put me down and turned me around so that I was looking right up into his two golden brown eyes.

"I love you," He said, dead serious. I didn't know what to do. We'd only been going out for three weeks. Did I really love him back? Instead of answering, I reached up and pulled him into a kiss. When we pulled away, Joe looked slightly disappointed, but was still smiling. That was the thing about him; he always had a good attitude. That's more than I can say for myself.

I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers, then pulled him further down the shore. I was about to keep moving when I saw Taylor up on the sand with a big, dirty blonde boy. "Hey, Demi!" Taylor said, waving at me. I went up to her, pulling Joe behind me.

"Hi," I saw, looking confusingly at the mystery guy, who looked like he was trying to tan his albino skin.

Taylor noticed my looks and nudged the boy. He abruptly sat up and looked at her. "What?"

"This is Cory," Taylor said, smiling proudly as if she had won a large prize. "After Jake ran off to his old boyfriend, I found this man right here at the 711. He sold me some of my Marlboros for, like, really cheap." I nodded, still confused.

"This is Joe," I said.

Taylor nodded. There was an awkward silence before she spoke again. "So...I haven't seen you at therapy lately."

I nodded and bit my lip, hoping Joe wouldn't ask me about it later. "Yeah Winnie let me go a couple of months ago. I haven't been there since."

"Oh," was all Taylor said. I figured Taylor must still go there regularly for her bulimia problem; she looked skinnier than ever in her tiny little bikini.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" I said, though I wasn't quite sure I would. Taylor still looked like she was quite a mess.

"Sure," She said, smiling largely.

"Nice to meet you, Cory," I said, tugging Joe along as we left.

"Well, that was...interesting," Joe finally said once we were far enough away.

I smiled. "To say the least." We stayed quiet the rest of the way back to the car. I got in the car and despite the strange meeting with Taylor and Cory, I still couldn't think of anything other than Joe telling me that he loved me. It was a nagging feeling, feeling like I was supposed to say it back, but there was something, I didn't know quite what, that prevented me from saying those three little words.

**AHH 1 Chapter left! R&R! thnx Tevi**


	16. Chapter 16

**So...I don't know if I have any readers anymore or what cuz i havent gotten anymore reviews, but here is the final, yes FINAL, chapter. **

Press Play Chapter 16

It was your ordinary late-July day. I was busy writing in my notebook and playing the guitar, an instrument that I had recently taken up after I dumped Joe.

I couldn't shake this feeling in my head that something was not right between us. There was just something...missing. I wasn't quite sure what, but it came off so strongly, it was impossible for me not to break up with him. I felt bad, but after I had done it, this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. That was what I was writing about right them, strumming the strings on my guitar softly as I slowly hummed the melody.

I heard the scream first. I jumped up, dropping my guitar and I rushed downstairs to see Hannah crouched down and wiping at something furiously. "Hannah, what's wrong?"

Hannah was crying and rubbing the ground, her hair matted with summer sweat. "Water..broke," I could just barely make out in her warbly voice in between sobs.

"Oh my God," I said, freezing, completely unprepared. Gia was running errands right now, so I did not know what to do. "Um, Hannah, I think we need to get you to a hospital...like, now." I hurried over to her and picked her up by the arm, trying to quickly pull at her arm.

"I have to wipe this up," Hannah said trying to crouch back down to wipe her water up. The whole thing would've been pretty comical if I hadn't been so frantic.

"No, Hannah, we have to go! We'll clean it up later," I practically yelled, worried that if I didn't get her to the hospital soon, the baby might likely just plop out on the kitchen floor.

Hannah reluctantly nodded, letting me pull her out of the door and into my truck. I stepped on the gas as hard as I could go, dialing my Nokia as quickly as I could. "Breathe!" I told Hannah. She did, breathing in and out loudly.

As soon as Gia picked up, she knew. "I'll meet you at the hospital," She said in a hushed voice. I figured she was probably at the library or something.

I turned sharply, speeding trying to get to the hospital. It was only a few mileys away but judging by Hannah's low squeaks of pain, we didn't have much time. I halted to a stop in an empty parking spot, practically flying around to the other door to open it foor Hannah. With my help, she got out, walking quickly towards the entrance, breathing harder and harder.

I strode next to her. Just as we got in the door, she grabbed onto my arm in a death grip, squeezing it like she was trying to break a rock or something. I tried not to let my pain show, biting down on my lip hard. "Doctor! Doctor! We need a doctor!" I screamed out, one of the nurses coming right away.

They put Hannah in a wheel chair, wheeling her down the hall to a room. I followed them, mumbling words of encouragement to Hannah, even though I had no fucking idea what I was doing.

They placed Hannah on the bed and I rushed right to her side, over-talking to her. The nurse pulled me aside and quietly said, "It's better for the patient if you aren't hysterical. It helps her be calmer."

I nodded, but when the nurse turned her back, I stuck my tongue out at her. From the bed, Hannah giggled. dispite her apparent pain. I went over to her and took her hand, rubbing her palm with my thumb pad.

Hannah was still breathing as I had told her, but she managed to talk in between breaths. "This wasn't supposed to happen for another week. I'm sorry this had to happen so close to your birthday."

I raised my eyebrows at her, breaking into a grin. "Like it matters to-"

"Ahhhh!" Hannah screamed in pain, arching her back and shutting her eyes tight.

"Right, not the right time," I said, mainly to myself, as Hannah's grip tightened further, my hand feeling like it would break off.

Gia rushed in, her hair wild and her eyes wide, coming right to Hannah and taking her hand from me. "Shh, it's okay, sweety. You are going to be alright," She said in a soothing voice after another one of Hannah's screams.

Through her sweat and her grimace, Hannah nodded slightly, breathing harder and harder. I stepped back, feeling out of place. I wasn't supposed to be here. I didn't know anything about this, it was Gia who should be holding her hand. At this realization, I stepped out of the room, walking to the waiting room and sitting on the bench, just as the doctor rushed into Hannah's room.

A few hours passed before one of the nurses came up to me and smiled at me. "Miss Hannah would like to see you," She said in her scandanavian accent. I breathed a sigh of relief; Hannah was alright.

I walked into her room, to find Hannah laying on her side in the bed, hair matted with sweat and eyes closed. I saw that Gia was sitting in a chair off to the side, a bundle in her arms.

I walked up to Hannah and crouched down, finger combing her hair away from her face. Hannah's aqua eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly. "Hey," She said, tiredly, closing her eyes once more. I took my hand away from her hair as she rolled over and reached her arms out to Gia.

Gia understood, nodding, and stood up, placing the bundle inside Hannah's arms. Hannah sat up straighter and smiled down at the baby. She looked back at me. "This is Audrey Demetria Cyrus."

I smiled, flattered that she named her partly after me. Hannah reached up and I took the tiny little baby from her, cradling her in my arms. The baby opened her bright blue eyes at me, blinking back at me. I rocked the baby, looking over every one of her small features. "She's beautiful," I whispered to Hannah, who was laying down again, nodding with her eyes closed.

Just then, Liam rushed in, looking disheveled. Hannah popped open her eyes, looking surprised. I didn't blame her; Liam had been M.I.A ever since Hannah moved in with me.

Liam stopped at the doorway. "Is that her," He gestured towards the bundle in my arms. Hannah, whose eyes were now filled with tears, nodded. I held the baby out and Liam took it, walking over to the end of Hannah's bed and sitting down, staring at the baby.

Gia stood up, starting to walk out. She gave me a look and I nodded, following her. We went to go sit out in the lobby before Gia saw someone she met and went up to go talk to them. I sat there alone, playing with the hem of my shirt.

A little while later, much to my surprise, none other than Nate rushed in, his curly hair wilder than normal and his shorts on inside out. I was surprised at how glad I was that he was there. He noticed me and came over, taking a seat next to me.

"How-?" I started.

He looked slightly confused, too, as he answered, "Gia called awhile ago. Hannah said she wanted me here."

"Oh," was all I said as Nate took a seat down next to me. We sat there in silence before Nate spoke up.

"It's really good to see you, Demi," He said, looking directly into my eyes with his honey-colored ones.

I nodded. "You, too, Nate," I said, realizing that it was completely true. As he leaned in to hug me, I finally understood what was missing in my life; Nate.

Nate pulled away resting back into his chair. He took something out of his pocket and it only took me a second to figure out what it was. He unraveled the headphones and stuck one in his left ear, handing the other out to me with his easy smile.

I returned the smile and took it, placing it in my right ear, like I had so many times before the incident. As Nate turned on the iPod and scrolled through the songs, I sat back and rested my head on the back of the chair. Nate pressed play and the familiar beat entered my head and I couldn't think anything else but that life could not be more perfect.

**6 months, 16 chapters, 22000+ words, 12 reviews and a rollercoaster ride later, Press Play is officially finished. :') It has been an amazing journey and I'm so happy that I've been able to share it with all of you guys! I have had the best time expressing my feelings through my writing and through Demi and I am just so happy, sad, proud, amazed, tearful-a whole bundle of emotions right now. I just want to say thank you, it has been amazing! xo Tevi :)))**


End file.
